Not Another Ginny Fic
by GiNnY aNd HaRrY
Summary: Ginnys sixth year. during the war of light and dark. hpgw rwhg
1. Default Chapter

Disclamier- I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
'No, Ali, Jackie, Harry. Someone help me.' Ginny yelled in her sleep, last night she stayed up waiting for Ali and Jackie to come back from detention with Snape and she fell asleep on the couch.  
'Gin. Wake. Up.' Five people were trying to wake her up. Ginny finally woke up after 5 minutes of people trying to get to wake up. There she saw her two best friends Ali and Jackie, her boyfriend Harry, her brother Ron and her friend Hermione. All looking at her. Harry, Ron, Ali, and Jackie were all white in faces, Hermione was just shaking. Ginny told them it was alright, she only had a nightmare.  
'you sure Gin, you looked pretty scared, upset and worried there.' Ron told Ginny.  
'yes. Ron. I'm. Alright.'  
'okay then. come on Herm, I need help with my transfiguration essay.' Hermione and Ron walked off to the library. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~girls dorimitary~~~~~~~~~  
'hey Ali.'  
'yeah'  
'when do you reckon I should tell Ginny the truth?'  
'well. you might want to tell Harry first because it could really tear up someones life.that truth.'  
'but.'  
'remember last summer when you told me it was horrible.'  
'I know but Ginny does deserve'  
'what do I deserve?' Ginny questioned as she walked into the room.  
' how much did you hear?' demanded Ali.  
' just Jackies last line.k.whats going on?'  
' nothing. How are you? You should really talk about that nightmare Gin.' Jackie paused to take a breath.  
' that's what I came up here to talk about.'  
' k. spill.'  
'well, it was mainly about last year but instead of my mom, dad, and percy dieing it was you two and Harry. 


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT YOU RECOGNIZE  
  
'Ginny, nothing is going to happen to us.' Jackie replied after hearing Ginny's nightmare.  
'Do you want to come down to dinner with us or do you want to just go down to the kitchens after dinner?' Asked Ali.  
'Maybe.later you two go ahead' Ginny told them.  
  
'Harry. Harry! HARRY!'  
'Huh? What? Oh! Sorry what were you saying'  
' I was saying that.well.I.am.your.sister' Jackie mentally noted to give herself a pat on the back when she was in the common room.  
'WHAT????' Harry shouted so load that creepy silence filled the air.  
'Mr. Potter. Miss. Oatman. Please come to my office now!' called and once they left the great hall was noisy again all asking what the heck was that all about. No one spoke again until they reached Dumbledore's office.  
'Pumpkin Pie.' Then the wall disappeared to let them in. when the three of them got in they found Ali crying and Ginny with her eyes as wide as dinner plates, her mouth looked like it could touch the floor, and on the verge to speak but Ali spoke first. ' I'm so sorry Jackie, I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer.' Ali burst out.  
'Its OK Ali.'  
'Do you all know why you are here?'  
'Yes' four people answered at the same time.  
'Good.' Replied Dumledore. 'Why are you here'  
' Because Jackieismysister.' Harry answered quickly.  
' Okay, Harry, Jackie and Ali are your sisters. Jackie is your twin sister born a day after you. Ali was born a year after you both on September 1.' Dumbledore explained.  
'W-w-w-w-w-w-w' and on the seventh try Ginny stopped.  
'Look Harry and Gin. Jackie wanted to tell you first thing this morning but Ginny had her nightmare and drove it out of our minds, sorry. If you two hate us we will understand.' Ali spoke as if glad to get the stuff off her chest.  
'Miss Weasley, you may leave now.'  
'Y-yes professor' Ginny said when she found her voice. Ginny was still in shock about what she just found out Ali, Jackie and Harry were siblings. God no wonder they didn't tell anyone. Ginny was thinking as she made her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Then a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her around.  
'How's Ja-Oatman, Weasleyette?'  
'Malfoy, why do you wanna know if Jackie is allright?' Ginny questioned. She suddenly had a feeling and it wasn't good.  
  
**********Dumbledore's Office**********  
  
'Allison, your real name is Hali Potter. Jackie your real name is Lai Potter.' Dumbledore told the three of them. 'Harry I know this is all very surprising and I will answer your questions next year understood?' Harry nodded his head in agreement. 'Now before you all leave your three be here at 7:00 pm sharp OK?' Dumbledore told them as they walked out of Dumbledores office to surprised to talk, until they heard a scream that sounded like. 


	3. Malfoy Said What?

Disclaimer- don't own Harry potter and never will  
  
Chapter 3- Malfoy Said What???  
  
The three of them looked at each other then Ron came and hurriedly pulled towards the sound, there was Malfoy unconscious, Ginny was standing beside him, her wand pointed. Professor McGonagall was trying to calm Ginny down with some other professors but was unsuccessful.  
  
' What the heck happened here?' Asked Harry.  
' Well, by the looks of it Miss. Weasley casted a spell on Mr. Malfoy and then we got here and started to calm her down so she wouldn't do anything else.' Professor Green-Apple there Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor.  
' Now when Mr. Malfoy wakes up then we will find the truth. Severus do you have the potion?' Minerva asked.  
'Yes, Professor it is right here.' Professor Snape replied as he gave Professor McGonagall a vile with a clear substance like gas.  
'Now, that Mr. Malfoy is up. What happened?'  
' Well, I saw Potter and Oatman'  
' Potter. Jackie her real name is Lai Potter and Ali's real name is Hali Potter.'  
' Ok. I saw them going to the headmasters office then I waited until there were out of sight, I followed them and waited around a corner until someone out and Weasleyette came out first, so I asked her "How is Potterette1 was" and she said something like "no", then I fainted.'  
'Then why is Ginny's wand pointed at Malfoy?' Asked Lai.  
' I can answer that.'  
' Professor Lupin, when did you get here?' Asked a very surprised Harry.  
' When I heard that Ginny Weasley got attacked.'  
' What?' Lai, Hali and Harry said.  
' Yes, when Ginny said no Malfoy punched her, that is how she got the black eye, and then she was about to put the stunning spell on him when he smacked himself upside the head. Isn't this the truth, Malfoy?' Professor Lupin explained. To the professors, Harry, Hali and Lai.  
'Minerva, may I please see the truth potion?' Professor McGonagall handed that vile to professor Lupin. Professor Lupin poured the truth potion down Malfoy's throat. Then he asked Malfog the same question. ' Isn't this true? Malfoy?'  
'Yes. Fine. It is. I love Lai potter. OK! Is everyone happy now?' Malfoy shouted at the top of his lungs and people were coming out of the great hall to see what all the commotion was about. Lai had fainted on the floor while Ron was holding her up. Everyone else was frozen to the spot there was standing in as Malfoy stormed off.  
'Harry. Hali. Ginny. Help Ron bring Lai back to the Gryfinndor common room and stay with her. When she wakes up please explain to her what happened OK?' professor Lupin told them. Then everyone went his or her separate ways.  
  
Harry and Ron explained everything from the great hall to Malfoy, to Hermione and Lai when she woke up.  
' What? He said what?'  
' Lai, calm down.'  
'No! You don't have some git in love with you do you? Ginny isn't a git, Malfoy is, and it is Malfoy who loves me NOT Ginny!' Lai was shouting. So they were lucky there were the only people in the common room. She continued.  
' I've had to live in a orphanage while you and Ali had homes to go to and I didn't I've known that you were my brother since I was six and that mum and dad are alive and didn't take me. I've had a harder life then all of you put together.' Lai's face was all beat red, tears were coming down her face and se was breathing like a lion. She stopped shouting when people started coming in the common room.  
'Leave me a-lone Ron.' Lai said as Ron was walking toward her.  
' Mum and dad are alive?'  
' Lily and James Potter are indeed alive. That is why I wanted to see you Lai, Hali and Harry tomorrow at seven sharp got it?' asked professor Dumbledore as he entered the Gryfinndor common room telling them to go down to dinner. 


	4. Don't Do It

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter 4- "Don't do it!"  
  
'Hello Lai, Hali and Harry. I am going to send you to the Leaky Caldron and you will stay there until Mr. Sirius Black picks you up. From there he will make a another port-key to take you to 676 Godric's Hollow then you will walk to 789 Godric's Hollow where your parents live currently. They will be moving later on in the school year. You will move to Hogsmade,' Dumbledore explained. To them when they sat down sat down in his office at 7:00 sharp. Also as he conjured up an apple.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~789 Godric's Hollow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'James, what if they hate us I mean they are 16 and 17 and they thought us dead all their life.' Lily was so worried about what would happen when Sirius turned up.  
' Lily, stop worrying they might be mad yes, yes, but Lai would be the most mad she has known you were alive and that Harry was her brother since she was six. Hali and Harry just found out yesterday and Lai has had a rough life in the orphanage. Then knowing that you were alive and never adopted her is even rougher. I overheard her talking to Hali and Ginny once. She was talking about the orphanage, how her only friend was her teddy bear "Ted". How she got so mad or upset she would run away and getting beat up and getting carried back to the orphanage by policemen. So yes Lai would propaly be really mad but Hali and Harry might be mad. I think that you should just let Harry and Hali near her until she is calmed down before you do anything to try and make her at home. Well, I got to go to get them see-you soon.' With that Sirius disappeared to Diagon Alley.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Diagon Alley~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' I wonder how Lai is going to react to mum and dad? I know that she is going to be mad because she has had a rough life?' Hali was talking to Harry down at Quality Quidditch Supplies. While Lai was in the Leaky Caldron finishing her essay for Divination, which she was really good at. Lai was dreading the time when Sirius came to pick them up to go to there mum and dads house. The reason she was dreading to go to her mum and dads was because she would propally lose it like she did yesterday.  
' Hey Potter!' Lai heard someone shout.  
' What Malfoy?'  
' What are you doing down here? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be here by themselves you know.'  
' Whatever Malfoy, I'm not here by my self-Harry and Hali are here with me but they are talking outside. Now if you don't mind I have an essay to finish for Divination.'  
' Well just be care.'  
' Lai Potter! What are you doing talking to a Malfoy?'  
' Nothing Sirius. He just came and started to talk to me but I was telling him to go away when you came and what if I was dating him, huh, then what would you do? Come on Malfoy' Lai snapped back.  
' Well, there's the attitude already,' sighed Sirius.  
' What so you're saying that you will go out with me now Lai'  
' no Malfoy, I was just stating a point. I will never date a git like you in a entire lifetime, got it Malfoy?' Lai said with a hint of coldness as Harry and Hali walked up.  
' You go sista' Hali said as they approached Lai and Malfoy.  
' Diss him! Diss him!' Harry was chanting in the back round when.  
'Help Me! Help Me! Someone help me!' Harry's ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang, was screaming at the top of her lungs. It sounded like someone or something was attacking her. Could it be a deatheater and soon enough there was a flash of green light. We all started to run when they heard Sirius say "Don't do it!' Lai and Hali were blinded by tears as they ran to the spot where Cho and Sirius both got killed. Harry and Malfoy were trying to get them to come back and were unsuccessful so they waited.  
'Malfoy, do you really like my sister?' Harry asked.  
'Yes' he replied shortly. Three more hours they waited before deciding to go and look for them. When they got there, they found five or six bodies sprawled across the ground they were Cho Chang, Sirius Black, Adam Nott, Lai and Hali Potter. The boys gulped.  
'Malfoy'  
'What Potter?'  
'Wasn't Adam Nott a deatheater?'  
'Yeah why?  
'Well if a deatheater killed only two then how did it get stunned unless.'  
'Hali and Lai. Yes! They are still alive there just fainted from shock!' Harry and Malfoy shouted together, they woke Lai and Hali later on.  
'Hold up Harry if Sirius is dead how are we going to get to mums and dads?' asked Hali. 


End file.
